Your My first, My last, My everything: Rewrite
by crazy cocoa
Summary: Hey guys :) So...i went back and read my fic from when i posted it and realized it was horrible so i'm re-writing it. Its the same plot just much easier on the mind so i hope you guys like it. I will be posting more chapter this time i promise..:P.
Chapter one

Alice: Pov

The clock tower has been home ever since I got to wonderland. It's normally very quiet because of the one other resident who lives in the tower, excluding myself.

Julius Monrey.

He is very cold and stoic man on the outside, but on the inside I believe him to be rather kind. He is a man that I look up to and respect for his dedication to his job and the way he never lets the taunts from the other residents of wonderland get him down. Julius is a subject that is quite often on my mind, but there's one secret about him that nobody knows that I keep to myself. Over the three years I've been here, I've slowly fallen in love with him. My clockmaker. This is a secret that weighs heavily on my heart and my mind constantly, but I keep it in because I know he doesn't love me in return and never will. This thought still brings tears to my eyes. I go on smiling though, just for him for he tells me I have a beautiful smile in that gruff way of his, but today is my last day in wonderland. The last day I will ever smile for my clockmaker who is not truly mine. This thought still brings tears to my eyes. I don't want to leave him but I know I'm only a burden on him and the last thing I ever want to do is cause him strife. As the warm tears that suddenly fell like molten lava roll down my face, I hear the main door slam open and a shout of my name from the clockmaker. I quickly scrub my eyes dry with my sleeve and run to splash some water on my red, blotchy face. I heard Julius call for me again so I left the bathroom I had run into and returned to the parlor where Julius was waiting.

"Welcome home Julius." I greeted as I walked into the room. He simply gave me a nod and a grunt of acknowledgment. As he walked farther into the room I saw the bag in his hand that I knew was full of clocks.

"Wow, It looks you've got a lot of work to do. Would you like me to make you coffee so that you can focus?" I asked as he removed his jacket and sat at his desk.

"Yes please Alice, it would be much appreciated." he said in his normal deep baritone. His voice, even after three years, still send shivers down my spine and made something tighten in my chest. His voice was deep and smooth and always steady never squeaking or croaking especially when he says my name as he is now. Wait, what? I swiftly shook my head and came back to realize that I had zoned out staring a Julius. He looked up at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Alice are you alright? Are you sick, you look a little red?" he asked as he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him so he could place his large, warm hand on my forehead. I could feel my cheeks start to rapidly heat up as he did this, so I slowly wriggled from his grasp and gave a jerky nod in his direction.

"I'm alright. Thank you for your concern but it's not necessary. I'll go make your coffee now." I mumbled as I walked out of the parlor to the kitchen to make Julius's last cup of coffee hell ever get from me. Once in the hall, I ran at a dead sprint to the kitchen and slammed the door behind me.

Julius:

Julius looked after her with a confused look on his face then went back to fixing his clocks. 'Who knows with that outsider she's very confusing'. But still concerned thoughts ran through his head about his little outsider. Is she sick? Injured? Maybe...is she tiered of being with him...? The last thought sent a pang of pain through his chest. Maybe. Can that really be the case?

Alice:

"Get it together girl! It's never going to happen "I whisper screamed to myself in the kitchen while the coffee was brewing. Why do I have to be like this, it will only be a burden on Julius this way. I slid down the side of the counter and cradled my head in my hands trying not to cry. Julius hates it when I cry. I sat there sniffling till all of the sudden...

Julius:

'I guess she is tiered of me that's the only explanation' I thought to myself the pain in my chest was horrible as I thought about her leaving, but if she wanted to there was nothing I could do to stop her. I slowly started to get up to find her when suddenly all I heard was a scream coming from the kitchen. Alice! I got up and sprinted to the kitchen my wrench already transformed into a gun. I slammed the door open and saw why she screamed. I immediately slumped to the ground in annoyance and relief turning my gun back into a wrench. "Peter get off me!" The girl yelled kicking and pushing as the rabbit held onto her waist. "But Alice! I love you!" He yelled while hugging her tighter due to her struggles. "Peter! Let GO!" She yelled as she kept struggling. This was getting tiring so I walked over and yanked Peter off of Alice and helped her up." ugh that hurt." She said as she rubbed her head. When her hand came off her head it was covered in blood. "Oh no my Alice I'm so sorry!" Yelled Peter as he sprung to his feet and ran towards Alice. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest and wrapping my hands around her waist as Peter missed and crashed into the wall behind me and knocked himself out. I walked out of the room still holding her as she looked back at Peter in a daze. "Alice? Alice? Hello...Alice? ALICE!" I yelled in her ear to get her attention and she finally snapped out of her daze. "Julius what are...ouch?" She said holding the back of her head and cringing in pain. "Here turn around" I said as she turned around and showed the back of her head to me. She had a large gash across the middle of her scalp that was bleeding steadily. "Oh god..." I said looking at her cut worriedly because the blood wasn't stopping. I ran around the house and grabbed as many towels and bandages as I could. I hurried back to the dazed brunet as quickly as I could. I quickly pressed one of the towels to her head and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. I quickly cleaned her wound and bandaged it as best I could. When she realized I was done she slowly rose to her feet and smiled lightly at me. "Thank you Julius I think it's best if I go rest awhile" she said as she stood up. A few seconds after she was on her feet she started to wobble then just flat out fell. I lunged over and took her in my arms before she could hit the floor. "Alice...Alice! Open your eyes! Please!" I screamed at the unconscious girl. She sat there limp in my arms not responding to anything. I quickly rushed her into her room and laid her on the bed. After setting her on their comfortably I ran downstairs to call a doctor to check her wound.


End file.
